


夏日山中

by ShiningMoon (windyskys)



Series: 30天性幻想挑战 [12]
Category: Táng Cháo | Tang Dynasty RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyskys/pseuds/ShiningMoon
Summary: DAY12：一场十分甜蜜的性事少年人不知愁，做什么都泛春天的花蜜气息





	夏日山中

_——「懒摇白羽扇，裸体青林中。」_

 

真热啊。  
少年瞪大了眼睛望头顶交错斑驳的绿色天空，夏意便从光影摇曳里簇簇地洒落。蝉鸣和阳光，被晒得膨胀的风，炽热的温度也似瀑布一般，哗啦啦地冲刷到他与元丹丘裸露的皮肤上，他才又看向元丹丘。  
……真热啊，李白想。  
元丹丘正俯身去亲吻他的脖颈，啄去咸涩的汗水。蔽体衣物早被对方胡乱扯开，垫在身下防扎人的草。他思绪散漫，元丹丘则用双唇作印痕，一路流连到胸前双乳，已轻轻啃咬起那处娇嫩的红。察觉到李白微不可见的颤抖时，他复仰起头，眼里含着笑意：  
“太白，若不想做的话，阻止我便是。”  
“……你现在说这话，也未免太晚了些。”  
李白嘟嘟哝哝着说完，勾起元丹丘的脖颈，去和他接吻，他们便理所当然地拥抱在一起。

先前的念头，乘凉、听松、阅几本道书、吟几首夏诗之类的，如今倒尽作了空。于天地山林间行此颠鸾倒凤之事，却是元丹丘的不管不顾。李白自认性子烂漫，行事可算是天马行空，但在对方偶尔冒出来的稀奇古怪的念头之前，也得甘拜下风了。他现在略有后悔之意，是因炎氛逼人，本就燥热的天气里，再做些令人燥热的事情，难捱得紧。而抬眼望向元丹丘的双眸中一片柔情蜜意，像潺潺清溪流入他心底，那点后悔，便霎时在林间松风里消逝了。  
他叹息地、带点颤抖地唤：“丹丘、丹丘……”  
太白。元丹丘也唤他，声音细碎如几里外蝉虫辽远的鸣叫。他青涩于情事，元丹丘尚好不到哪里去。俱是第一次离了床榻而行此欢爱之事，总有些紧张，又有些隐秘的刺激与期待。密软草叶隔着几层衣物扫过李白的后背，元丹丘压住他不安分轻颤双腿，手指便携着冰凉酒液探进谷道。李白更瑟缩几分，脸颊却泛点红。他道：“难得携壶好酒来饮，却作了这等用途，多么浪费。”  
“你的重点也挺奇怪的。”  
“是么？”李白笑道：“那不是正好与你相衬吗？”  
他们面上谈笑着说调情话，身体的反应亦很诚实。酒总是醉人的，好像无论由哪张嘴喝进去都不影响，元丹丘这么调侃的时候，李白已浑身泛一种热艳的粉色，兀自反驳说是天气太热。穴肉则忠实地缠绵着元丹丘的手指，进出带出的酒液，早已被温得不复冰冷，混合吐露的淫液，点点滴滴洒在二人衣物上，但谁也没再顾及了。浸润心海的与其说是醉意，不如说是别的什么；少年人情动热烈，此时眼里只有彼此，像无声的山盟海誓。林间零碎的阳光，将二人交缠身躯上的汗珠映得发亮，李白伸手抚弄着元丹丘湿透的发端，擦去某滴滑落至脸颊的汗，又低低说了句：“可以进来了。”  
“疼的话就喊出来。”  
“还用你说……呃。”  
元丹丘忍耐许久，阴茎涨得硬挺，只堪堪被吞进一个头。李白下意识皱了皱眉，又倏而舒展开来，反而催促元丹丘。少年道士还是更有几分耐心，反去抚慰李白涨立的前端，富有技法的挑逗，很快让李白不住喘息，上身也颤抖起来。他先前从未被如此服侍过，只觉得一切需求都被元丹丘满足，方寸间滋生的快感迅速漫涌全身，舒爽快意似要融化在对方炽热手掌里。情欲的热度漫进四肢百骸，黏答答汗液流过臂弯和腰侧，生理性的泪液也不自觉涌出了。他用带上水雾的眸子去睨身上年龄相仿的少年：“哈、丹丘，唔……整日楼里读的道书，学的便是这等吗？”  
“还有更多呢……想试试吗？”  
便怕了你吗。针锋相对的挑衅，落地成了柔软的爱意，又旋即涨成情热。元丹丘好像确实不知从哪里好好学了一番，李白只觉比上次欢爱舒服得多，后穴吞进了整根阴茎也无胀痛，只尽被元丹丘游走全身挑弄敏感点的手指引走了注意力。而当元丹丘真正动起来的时候，更是令人难言的欢愉。阴茎缓缓擦过内壁，蓦地便勾起泛滥的欲念，攀上顶峰成了几分难以启齿的渴求，又会被元丹丘深深碾入内穴深处。元丹丘将他双腿折得很开，对上他无法掩饰情欲的湿润眼眸，含含糊糊的笑意间，便逐渐加快抽插频率。他捅得很深，很用力，亲吻李白的时候，唇舌则是缱绻的。李白迷迷糊糊地与他接吻，只觉下体被欢愉的潮水淹没，浑身温暖到滚烫地翻涌，倏而便一个浪头迎面扑来。他喉头颤动：“哈、啊哈……那里！”  
元丹丘自不放过，狂风骤雨般携去令人迷乱的快感。每一下都被深深钉在最敏感的穴心，这种灭顶欢愉几乎惹来翻天覆地的疯狂，又因前所未有的陌生，令人心跳振响无法停歇。李白压抑着呜咽般的呻吟，下意识摇头似想逃离，却终究不舍离开元丹丘。他双腿缠上元丹丘的腰间，残存的一点意识用来追逐对方的眼眸。后穴则绞紧元丹丘硬挺玉茎，留连着不允许对方退去。元丹丘也已意乱情迷，望李白在他携去的快感中沉沉浮浮，汗水顺着下颌与脖颈滴落在对方胸膛某处自己胡乱啃咬出的痕迹，他便俯身吮去那点咸涩液体，又留下更深的印迹。少年人不懂得掩饰自己的情感，落到唇边只会呼唤。  
“太白、哈……太白。”  
“唔哈……丹丘，唔！”  
“不必压抑，太白……你叫起来很好听，我想听……”  
李白颤抖着双唇，与元丹丘深深凝视半晌，便任由甜腻的呻吟泄露。丹丘、丹丘，一切灵动言辞销声匿迹，他只是喘息着叫身上之人的名字，动人甚于世上所有情话。他已将全身心交予这在自己躯体中驰骋的伴侣，亦接纳了对方的全身心，少年人青葱的身，少年人火热的心，少年人说爱，那便是全力地去爱。这种不放过彼此一丝神魂的爱意，使得蝉鸣、阳光、山林间呼啸的风，都消失殆尽；他们只是拥抱着，只是交合着，湿透的发黏连在一起，躯体交叠间，汗水汩汩地汇成奔涌溪流。在无声的、似永不会断绝的对视，与每一寸相触的赤裸肌肤上，则是深沉的情意汩汩流去。炎热的天气里，有比天气更炎热的、令所有人都忘却这种炎热的东西。


End file.
